masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Beastmen Halberdiers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Beastmen Halberdiers are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Beastmen Towns containing at least an Armory. While Halberdiers are the highest tier generic infantry, they are still weaker than most Race-specific units, although they can get somewhat better with . The extra of Beastmen soldiers does make their standard units more durable than the average, but they are also twice as expensive in comparison. Beastmen Halberdiers have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Beastmen Halberdiers are a group of humanoid animals, covered entirely in fur and dressed only in dyed loincloths. They carry halberds - long poles topped with large axe blades and spikes, used for either stabbing or hacking at enemies while fending them off. Beastmen are physically resilient, stronger than the average human, and their inherent magical nature gives them some protection from ill effects. Beastmen Halberdiers are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Beastmen Halberdiers possess a Melee Attack Strength of , so each Halberdier has an average "raw" output of . While this may be decent against lighter armor, it's still not quite enough to consistently hurt well-protected opponents. Beastmen Halberdiers do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will do nearly twice this much, × = points of "raw" , on average, per Halberdier. Defensive Properties Beastmen Halberdiers wear medium armor, and possess a Defense score of . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is barely enough to avoid even the weakest attacks. Beastmen are quite sturdy though, having , so Beastmen Halberdiers have a fairly high physical resilience overall. On the other hand, their base Resistance score does leave something to be desired - with , they have a fair chance at avoiding the weakest Unit Curses and combat maledictions, but will easily fall prey to stronger ill effects. Their , , and even improve with however. Other Properties Beastmen Halberdiers move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Beastmen Halberdiers are somewhat of a niche unit that is only really worth producing under a narrow range of circumstances. Because of the Beastmen's racial bonus to Attack Strength, Beastmen Swordsmen already have the same potential as most other Races' Halberdiers. For half the Construction Cost and a less in maintenance, they also offer an extra point of ranged . So while Beastmen Halberdiers are stronger against pure melee enemies, the overall difference is not significant, and generally won't warrant a longer recruitment time. That is, unless a Town can put out the whole in a single turn, creating Swordsmen instead is almost always a better option. Beastmen also have a racial Melee Attack unit: Minotaurs. Although these creatures only have per unit, their innate makes their base Melee Strength of incredibly powerful. It takes levels and for the Halberdiers just to match the of similar quality bull-men - and they need at least equipment to have any hopes of surpassing the brutes. Even then however, Beastmen Halberdiers will remain inferior in terms of penetration, although they are also much cheaper and can gain greater benefits from enhancement effects as a result of their higher count. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Beastmen Halberdiers improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Beastmen Halberdiers unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Beastmen Halberdiers may be recruited in any Beastmen Town that has an Armory already built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Beastmen Halberdiers may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Myrror. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Beastmen Category:Halberdiers